1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates generally to the field of test monitoring, and more specifically, to automatic notification of monitor event.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical test scenario, a system or a device under test is subject to a test or a series of test programs designed to test for specific requirements such as performance or compatibility. There are several test or monitor events that are of interest to test personnel. Examples of these events include a test failure, a test completion, and an occurrence of an environmental condition (e.g., a temperature threshold is exceeded).
The length of a test or monitoring task may vary depending on the test parameters and system or device configurations. There are tests that may take several hours or even several days to complete. These tests are run continuously over an extended period including off-hours. During these hours, test personnel are typically not located in the vicinity of the system or the device under test to check the test status or to continue the testing when it is interrupted by an error event. Currently, known techniques for testing and/or monitoring a device or system have no capability to inform or notify in real time remote users of a test event and/or a monitor event.